Benin (Ewuare)
Benin led by Ewaure is is a custom civilization mod by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations , with contributions from janboruta and Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview Benin The Benin or Edo Empire was a large pre-colonial African state in what is now modern Nigeria, Benin, and Togo, centered on the Niger River Delta. While it existed, the Benin Empire was an economic and political power that unified a large number of West African ethnic groups. At their height, the traditional city walls of Benin City are understood to have been one of the largest earthworks in the world. Today, Benin's cultural legacy survives through the world famous BeninBronzes, as well as the Oba of Benin who serves as the symbolic leader of the Edo people. Ewuare Benin's status as a regional powerhouse coalesced in the 15th century under the leadership of Oba Ewuare (enthroned ca. 1440). Ewuare is credited with many innovations that defined and gave structure to Benin kingship, including improvements to the royal capital, Benin City, the establishment of the three associations of palace chiefs, and the creation of an annual cycle of royal rituals to protect and renew the kingdom. Dawn of Man Mighty Ewuare, unrivalled Warrior King of the Edo, your people have never ceased to sing your legend. You lead the indomitable Benin civilization; one of the oldest and most developed states of pre-colonial West Africa. Known for their mighty fortifications and skill in casting bronze, they were nevertheless divided until you, great leader, set about uniting the warring Edo peoples. Your reign laid the foundations of a mighty kingdom which, over the next two centuries, would transform the Niger River Delta into a mighty empire that gave pause even to the British crown. Yet, Benin's reach was not limitless. To the east, the warring Igbo prevented entry past the mighty Niger, and to the north; the Islamic faith united the scattered tribes into a force few could hope to match. Finally, the indomitable walls of Benin fell to the advance of imperialism as Britain and Portugal divided the continent. Unmatched Oba, war has once again ravaged the Edo as foreign crowns have left your land divided and destitute. It is time to reunite your people and lead them into a new era of peace and prosperity. Can you restore the lost glory of your divine kingship? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"This is the land promised by the gods that no empire can conquer. Come, stand in awe at the gates of Edo!" '''Introduction: '"When the world was new the soil that first formed was that of Benin. What business do the crocodile men have here?" 'Defeated: '"You have toppled walls that have stood for a thousand years and sold the children of Edo into slavery. Pray that you never know such defeat." 'Defeated: '"You kneeled before us only to plot and steal our ivory. You promised peace only to lie and plan our demise. You were never anything but a curse to this sacred land." Unique Attributes Strategy Benin provides several defensive bonuses for you to pursue your chosen Victory with greater peace of mind. Your Cities are all inherently stronger, particularly a Hilltop Capital at the start of the game. Aim to settle Cities with empty Flatland around them to build Iya, good all-around Improvements which will provide economic and defense benefits. Isienmwnero can circle around any invading forces, their speed and HP recovery from nearby Iya making them difficult to destroy. Consider teching to Industrialisation before Scientific Theory if you have built many Iya, so that you can double their base Yield. Tall Cities will benefit the most from their Defense-orientation, though going Wide can maximise the number of Iya you build, giving you lots of productive and profitable Cities. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Discover Lost-Wax Casting Our metalworkers have discovered a new technique for casting bronze. We should help regulate the supply of copper and support the industry. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Benin * Must have a mined source of Copper or Iron * Must have researched Metal Casting * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * A Forge is constructed in your Capital or first available City * Each source of Copper and Iron provides +1 Culture Preserve Sungbo's Eredo Foreign kings have long since ravaged our land, yet our mighty walls still stand as a symbol of our resistance and culture. We should preserve our heritage and declare them a national landmark. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Benin * Must have at least 3 Cities with Walls * Must have reached the Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Walls provide +1 Culture * +20% Tourism generated by Cities with Walls Unique Cultural Influence "My people have taken to digging moats around their houses and casting bronze busts of every member of their family. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Leugi: Iya improvement graphic and icon * Janboruta: Leader screen and icon; Isienmwenro unit icon * JTitan: Isienmwenro unit graphic from Songhai PikemanSonghai Pikeman * "Rise of Nations": ''Benin peace and war music * ''Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:West African Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Nigeria